puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbito
Rabbito Garcia, Esq. Rabbito is the Captain of the crew Kingdom of Wu on the Viridian Ocean. He was formerly a Senior Officer and Strategist of the crew Gusari sa Jadrana. Rabbito's Story Rabbito arrived on Viridian Ocean in 2006 after a hiatus taken from piracy due to strife with members of his former flag, a successful flag on Midnight Ocean. He decided that he would start a new life on Viridian and be as laid back as possible, not getting involved in the politics and pettiness that drove him from his previous career on the high seas. His first jobbing pillage was led by future crewmate Commandoash, and a good amount of booty was made. However, Ash was disconnected due to an internet outage, and the ship was left at a league point. Determined to collect his fair pay, Rabbito stayed on board and informed Senior Officer Chaewaki of the problem. Chaewaki arrived and pulled the ship into port, and Rabbito was considered a hero by the other jobbers. Rabbito stuck around and chatted with the members of Gusari sa Jadrana who were on and was made a member of the crew that day. Rabbito spent the next two weeks powerboosting his stats and gaining the trust of his crew and captain, Redbessie. The two became close friends, and before long Rabbito was made a Senior Officer in the crew, acting as a close advisor and confidante to the captain. Rabbito's true joy is blockading, though he doesn't have much time on weekends to do it. He is a veteran of several blockades on Viridian Ocean, including Terra XI, Cochineal IV and Carmine VI. He most often offers his services as a sailor in a blockade, though he has been known to cover all stations and will do whatever he is asked without question. Rabbito's primary contribution was as an advisor, but his joy is strategy. Though they were on opposite sides of a war on Midnight Ocean, he considers Looseweed to be among his heroes in strategy, and wears dreadlocks in his honor. He has also studied the strategy of Zhuge Liang, and has read the Art of War and Book of Five Rings cover to cover. In the midst of more infighting amongst members of the flag, Rabbito went AWOL from the crew for the final time in the fall of 2008. When he returned nearly a year later, most of the crew had either gone inactive or moved on, including the captain. Frustrated with the constant decimation of all his friends' hard work by pettiness and political backstabbing, Rabbito decided to go solo, starting a (thus far) one-man crew devoted to neutrality in ocean affairs and mercenary participation in blockades. The Kingdom of Wu was born, named dually for the empire of the Three Kingdoms era of China and for the popular hip hop group the Wu Tang Clan. Rabbito makes his home on his baghlah the Shaolin Monkfish. He enjoys swordfighting tournaments, the occasional 2 poe no limit poker game, taking trips to Atlantis and meeting refreshing new pirates. He is well known for his yellow and white dress code, though he has recently begun to incorporate navy into the mix. He earned his peg leg at Cochineal IV, and hopes to one day add an eyepatch to his repertoire. His goals are to one day have the ocean memorized, and to one day see an ocean where the good times of the common pirate aren't second behind the political aspirations of the privileged few. If you see him, say hello.